1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and a method for disclosing design information, such as design drawings and parts lists, as mail information via a communication network, and a recording medium in which a program that allows both the system and the method to disclose the design information is stored.
2. Related Art
A conventional document management system employs various management ways involving manual labor. For instance, documents on which seals have manually been put are subject by hand to optical reading with an image scanner. Alternatively, documents are electronic-processed and preserved in a document management system, from which a desired electronic-processed document is outputted for its transfer in response to a manual command.
However, as described above, many steps to perform both work and management are necessary in the conventional document management system that requires manual labor for electronic-processing of documents. In addition, such an intervening manual operation tends to cause some mistakes in the management, such as a forgotten transfer operation. Further, because documents are disclosed by hand from the document management system, a different document may disclosed by mistake or the disclosure of documents are unstable in disclosure timing.